Snatched Voluntarily
by LittleSlytherina
Summary: Marie Prewett escaped Scabior once before but is she strong enough to do it again... does she want to?
1. Intro

I live in a world where the government is corrupt.

The police, Snatchers, are the bad guys.

The "Pure" Children become soldiers of a sort. They're called Death Eaters

An evil figure approaches loaming over everything innocent.

People go missing all the time. Most go to a giant fortress of a prison. Some are slaughtered on the spot.

The latter where better off in my opinion.

The former tortured till they die of "Natural" causes.

Only one person can stop the evil one, Voldemort, his name is Harry Potter.

It reminded me of something that happened in the human world.

The Holocaust.

Just because some of us aren't as pure as others.

Our parents "Procreated" with you humans.

Voldemort. He's responsible.

Some of the nicer "Pure" witches and wizards choose to help us and are branded as traitors.

They are treated the same as any other "filth".

I am one of them.

I, Marie Prewett, Crossed the head snatcher and lived to tell the tale.

For a while at least.

This is the story of how I died.


	2. Chapter 1

The boys and I had been working non-stop all week and Fenrir decided we should stay at a small bed and breakfast. We aren't supposed to do that, leave camp, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't to sleep in a nice warm bed and toad wouldn't know.

We all squashed into a booth at the back of the smokey pub. A short and stout waitress came around with our drinks and Fenrir gave her hip a squeeze, making her jump and squeak.

We all laughed as the women retreated to the back.

A few hours passed and more people shuffled into the pub, retreating from the cold of the snow which rained down on the cobbled streets.

The female waitress ran up the stairs and Fenrir whistled at her creating a guffaw of laughter arise from our table. "Goodnight little mouse"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vivian ran up the stairs and shivered in disgust. "They're down there Mae. Those filthy snatchers and that were wolf of there's"

"SHH Vivian they could here you!" the other girls were getting dressed. Soon enough all the underage kids would be kicked out of the "Establishment"

She unzipped her dress and sat down on a small stool. "He touched me Mae, I swear I'll get a bruise LOOK" Irene and Bernice came over and inspected the bright purple mark.

"Ouch, you gotta be careful girls" Clara the eldest of us 5 piped up "And don't go anywhere with those snatchers. Bad things have happened to past girls"

Berny huffed "They are JUST a bunch of miss understood guys" she slathered on a thick layer of white makeup.

That's when Irene snorted and pushed her away from the mirror "Wasn't your brother a snatcher? Oh and your baby daddy? You know the one who 'loved' you"

"THAT WAS DIFFERENT" Clara slapped her

"quiet down!" The whole time I just sat in the window. I personally hated snatchers. Didn't care who they were or what they did. They were snatchers. There side killed my dad and probably would've done worse to my mum if she was still around.

She was knocked off by the big guy.

"Mae, EARTH TO MAE" Vivian snapped her fingers in front of my face "Come on it's our time to shin"

I got up and wobbled down stars with Vivian's help. Ridiculous heels. Clara leaned over "Remember girls don't leave the pub understood?"

"Yes Clara"

We split up to look for victims. You see we scam them. Get them drunk enough, kiss here, kiss there, pick their pockets and dump them. Sometimes we have our fun other times it's a quick dash in jump out.

This time I thought I'd savour the moment. A tall lean man sat at the bar. A glass of whiskey was clutched in his fingerless gloved hand. I glided over and sat myself almost on top of him.

"Hi tall dark and handsome" her turned to me and looked me in the eye.

" Well 'Ello beautiful"


	3. Chapter 2

SCABIOR'S POV:

Someone sits to my left and reaches other to play with jacket. "Hello tall dark and handsome" I turn to her and smirk, she smelt like rose musk and vanilla... familiar.

"Ello beautiful" the women, if you could call her that, must've only been out of school, was obviously a hooker. She was slim, flat and her hair was a rich shade of mahogany. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, lightly freckled porcelain skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright, emerald-green and seemed to brighten the world. A straight nose, full lips - she seemed the picture of perfection. Had she smiled, the world would sigh with contentment. Had she laughed, the world would laugh with her. And had she wept, the whole world would want to comfort her.

Her fingers danced along his arm and she leaned over to whisper in his ear. Cold breath tickling his neck

"So what's your name?" I hooked my arm around her waist and pulled her onto my lap.

"Scabior" she laughed when I buried my head in her neck. What could go wrong with a little indulgence, it was just a one night thing by tomorrow she'd just be another mudblood found in the forest. It isn't as bad as it sounds until you see what Fenrir does with his girls.

I snuck a peek over at him. He had the petit waitress pressed up against him as he nibbled at her neck. "Well I'm Marie but you can call me Mae." she turned her head to where I was looking, obviously annoyed at me ignoring her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bloke who I immediately recognised as the head snatcher was staring off to the left. I turned to see what he was gawking at. Vivian was being groped by the monster of a werewolf... I went to get up and find Clara.

Two strong hands grasped my waist and pulled me back into someone's lap. I tilted my head back to see the smiling man looking down my dress. I turned side saddle in his lap and lent forward to kiss his cheek.

"Well calm down Fido." I moved myself closer. Mostly for the warmth... maybe. I nipped at his strong jaw and his warm fingers squeezed my hips, I'm sure that would bruise. He bent down and bit my neck a small growl escaping his lips "Let's take this upstairs shall we? Hmm?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She moaned in my shoulder "Let's take this upstairs shall we? Hm?" She slipped out of my lap and grabbed my hand leading me past the boys who hollered and guffawed. The girl's slim hips swayed up the stairs. A tall mean looking woman stood at the top.

"Room 7 is open." She pulled a key from under a sash around her waist and handed it to Mae. She opened a squeaky door. Inside was a queen sized bed covered in grenn and black sheets, a wardrobe and table, and privacy screen. A door to the right which I assume was the bathroom.

Her hands gripped my scarf and pulled it off, eyes scanning my neck she gulped a little, I pushed her away and sat on the bed. "Oi don't be such a sook. I'm a hooker I don't really give a flying zip if you've been in Azkaban." She sat next to me and gave me the scarf. "You can even keep the scarf on" She kissed my cheek, her sharp nails stroking it and neck.

I pulled her down on top of me and she straddled my hips, leaning forward to kiss me. I saw something wasn't right about her she was too perfect... and that scent. Where had I smelt it before? I pulled her down and whispered in her ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ms Prewett I'm not sure if your parents would approve of this sort of behaviour"


	4. Chapter 3

I shoved my elbow into his stomach he grunted and I rolled off him running to the door. "CLARA WE HAVE A PROBLEM" I tried unlocking the door. It was locked from the inside. I reached into my top... the key was gone.

A sharp pain hit my head and I fell to the floor. Whimper. He grabbed my ankles and dragged me away from the door, my nails scratched the floor boards, and it was futile.

I knew the snatcher. Actually I didn't know him I knew of him. I ran into a group of them before, not him though, others. They were mean. I'm a pureblood, but men in the forest, all alone, no women... turned them into animals.

Do you know what it feels like? To be completely helpless? No.

It's a bit like being in a car crash. The adrenalin, and the force of the hits, is like flying through the air. You feel like you can't control your limbs, and sometimes even like you are looking down on your own body, but with each fresh strike, you come back to the body with the pain. The adrenalin can make you feel acutely conscious of your own body, each punch or kick, you feel like you can sense each individual cell and blood vessel bruising or bursting, each nerve ending blasting out electric shocks and chemical responses.

You can hear and feel your heart beating in your ears, and your vision becomes tunnelled. You see the face of your attacker as though you're viewing it through a telescope, and you also notice other sensations that you haven't experienced before. You see or smell the sticks and leaves that litter the earth , the sour smell of the unbathed men, the unevenness or the beauty of the stones in the river to the left.

Someone saved me though, someone called them off before anything else happened. That person was Scabior.

"_Petrificus Totalus_ " I opened my eyes and Scabior was snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Now darling you weren't thinking of taking my money before I woke up were you" He held up the pouch I'd snatched from his pocket and I nodded my head no "Hm what about my wand?" He pulled his wand from my top.

"Don't touch me you filthy bastard" he picked me up and slung me over his shoulders.

"That wasn't what you were saying a minute ago you tease" He laughed and opened the door. He walked down the hallway like I wouldn't scream. "Don't even try" he looked back at me "The screaming I mean. We had already planned to ransack this place. You my little Mae Flower were just a bonus"

Down at the pub the other girls were tied up and unconscious. He dropped me on a stool. "Now does Miss Marie Prewett promise to be a good girl" I just stared at him. Blinked, the only thing I could do. He smiled then. "Good"

Slowly my limbs began to feel lighter and I could move again. Immediately I dropped my head into my hands and sobbed. "How did you know?"

Working with Scabior is dangerous. He's tricky, sneaky, cunning, volatile, Dangerous. Sometimes I used to think he was bi-polar. That's when I worked as a snatcher. I wasn't even in his group most of the time.

It wasn't the best reputation for a girl of my age. I mean what I did now was much better. No I'm not a prostitute or hooker. I just kinda knock them out and alter their memories. Wait for them to wake up and get payed. Then they're on their merry way.

So I kind of just ran off from the camp one night. I guess old Scabior was just sick of me and didn't look.

"That beautiful smell you always carry with you" He buried his face in my hair and smelled it.

I chuckled "Well I guess I'll have to fix that won't I" I looked up at him adoringly. I may hate this man but he brought out the best in me. Even though we disliked each other profusely.

He grabbed my arm and I noticed everyone was gone. "Never" POP.

I hate side along apparation.


	5. Chapter 4

MARIE'S POV:

I jumped away from him, down onto my knees, and started to hurl my guts out on the forest floor.

four or five minutes later I stood up, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand, I leaned on a tree, breathing heavy. Scabior eyed my rudely.

"Not pregnant are ya Prewett" I wobbled over to him and leaned on his shoulder for support.

He started to walk us through the forest. "You wish Dreagan, I just hate side along apparation. Besides I can't be pregnant. Can't have kids remember?" I smirked and he grunted in reply.

I heard laughter and squeals of annoyance. The scene in front of us wavered weirdly and we proceeded to walk through an invisible barrier.

On the other side was a camp. We emerged through a gap in the right side of tents which adorned either side of the camp.

Seven tents altogether. Three smaller tents and one large tent to the left of us. To the right was a camp fire, surrounded by logs. In the centre of the fire was a cauldron, for cooking maybe?

I noticed my friends all tied to a tree over to the side, I broke from Scabior's grip and bolted to them. Dropping to my knees I grabbed Vivian's bruised face in my hands. She sobbed and dropped her head forward.

"Run Mae... as fast as you can" I took my wand from my dress but someone grabbed it.

I turned and screamed when I saw a pissed Scabior. "Now sweetheart you weren't going to set our prisoners free... were you?" I brought my elbow up to his nose and he fell backwards. The girls screamed for me.

Other men come out to help their boss but he calls them off. "SHE'S MINE"

I turned to them, their tear stained faces. "Don't fight them, Promise me whatever you do don't fight them?"

Bernie goes to say something, and utter fright overcomes her features "LOOK OUT" Too late, a large boot kicks me in the side of the head and I fall to the ground. Blood. I feel my head and a deep red blood is left on my fingers.

I roll onto my back and the foot drops to my stomach. "Don't disobey me Marie" I lift both hands behind his knee and pull the support out from under him, he falls forward over the top of me, his knee slamming into my head.

I shuffle to my feet and grab my wand running towards them, to save them, set them free, at least with my wand they could apparate. I pull my arm back to throw it at them "QUICK CLARA"

Arm pulled back, ready to release when a pair of arms wrapped around me, holding my arms to my sides making me drop the wand. "NO" They lifted me up and I flail about.

Fenrir approaches them and I start screeching. "LET ME GO! STOP FENRIR! PLEASE NO DREAGAN STOP HIM" I was being dragged away from my terrified friends. I brought my leg back and kneed him, I'm asumming, in the balls.

He groaned in pain and didn't drop me until we were inside a tent.

A green flash.

On my knees "no... no no no no no"


End file.
